Have you ever (Mulan and RWBY)
by Killed streaks
Summary: This is the third upload of my "Have you Ever" series where I upload ideas of that were jumped started by sudden inspiration. The thing is I don't have the time nor patience to write this, but I hope this will get others pick it up if they want. Interested? Come on in and read!


**Welcome to my little series of one shot that I like to call "Have you ever?" This is where I dish out the crazy ideas I have in my head regarding certain stories I have an inspiration to write for.**

**That's where the problem begins. I have the inspiration but I don't have the patience nor the time to even write this story out. So I though, why not write this out for somebody out there to write? After all, I can't be the only writer here in Fanfic. **

**Hahaha, that's a joke!**

**. . . .**

**Ahem, well, then. Moving on.**

**So, I plan to make a series out of this to see if anyone out there has the same idea, if it has already been written and I need to get to reading quick, or if someone wants to write it themselves, they are free to do so! Just pm me so I can read it okay!?**

**Now, onto the inspiration!**

**Have you ever. . . thought of the idea of RWBY cast replacing the ones in Mulan and acting out the entire movie! Song and all! I have the entire characters planned out and everything! This story can act better as either a crossover AU or an AU inspired story!**

**So, first things first. **

**Plot:**

**The plot would remain the same and everything would be carried out as the same as always. Remember, these are my ideas and anyone can use the same idea or they can just use this as an inspiration! It matters not, just as long things are carried out the same. **

**Setting:**

**The same can be said for the setting this is free grounds for anyone to mess with. But to use some examples, any author can use the world of RWBY as their background setting, or just put them in ancient China. My recommendation is that the story takes place in ancient times so no mechashift weapons. I know, kill me, I am but a lowly heretic.**

**Now on to my favorite part!**

**Characters!**

**So, this is the part where I list which character is whom for the part! Oooh, can ya feel the prime excitement!?**

**Let's list them shall we?!**

**Mulan characters - Rwby ****Characters**

**Yao - Cardin Winchester**

**Chien Po - Lie Ren**

**Ling - Sun Wukong**

**Chi Fu (The adviser to the Emperor) - Winter Schnee**

**First ancestor -Ozpin**

**Woman ancestor (The one who claim Mulan is troublemaker) - Glynda Goodwitch**

**Man Ancestor (The one who say it was from her side of the family) - Port**

**Old woman Ancestor - Maria/Grimm Reaper**

**Scholarly Ancestor - Dr. Oobleck**

**Mushu - Yang Xiao Long**

**Krikee - Ruby Rose**

**The Emperor - General Ironwood**

**Now. . . onto the main events. The real MVP of this story!**

**General Shang - Jaune Arc**

**Fa Mulan - Pyrhha Nykos **

**. . . . So, I'm an Arkos shipper. . . guilty as charge! Tee hee. for additional characters like who would be playing as the mother and father. . . I'm quite stuck on that idea, but I do know the woman who appeared in vol. 6 was possibly her mother. Put her in as the mother. For the father, I got nothing, so I'll leave it to the author to get creative with. Put in Qrow if they like. Hey, now that's a Ship!**

**Now, what am I trying to accomplish with this setup? Nothing, since I wasn't going to work on it, but this inspiration has been stuck inside my head after watching those RWBY React fanfics where the group just watch alternate version of themselves. Those kind of fics are my favorites right now! Big shoutout to those awesome bastards! Keep em coming!**

**Now why did I choose the characters this way? To be honest, it's all about the Arkos shipping, my bro and sis. That and the sudden inspiration spike that won't leave my head for Months! I got other stories to cover and I don't have the time and effort to these while I got the others. If anything, I will come back and do these when I do have the time, but for now, it's free for grabs! Anyone interested can have a go at this how ever they want. And. . . wait for it. . . change it however they see it depending if they don't like the Arkos shipping. **

**To be honest, I had the brilliant idea of having this story work around Lie and Nora, but Jaune and Pyrrha fits with their character. Now I know I could have Jaune played the Fa Mulan, matters not the gender in what order, but the song Mulan sang "Reflection" rang more through in Pyrrha's case. Either her or Weiss, not really sure? **

**But like I said, it's all up for grabs! **

**This is just the building block, a basic foundation, and it's up to you to use this however ya want. . . Just tell me please if you're working on it. . . I wanna read this. OwO**


End file.
